Vendedores telefónicos
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: :Historia basada en un hecho real... En un 70%: Aveline de Grandpré odiaba dos cosas: Sus alergias respiratorias y los vendedores telefónicos. A éstos últimos los empezó a odiar más debido a que se la pasaron acosándola durante un buen tiempo... Hasta que ella dice algo que sorprenderá a uno de ellos. Pésimo summary... Mejor pásenle y lean XD.


_**¡Hola a todo el fandom de Assassin's Creed!**_

_**Bueno... Aquí les dejo con un oneshot burdo cuyo 70% está basado en una experiencia que tuve con los vendedores de telemarketing hace no menos de una semana y el 30% restante es pura ficción (ahem! el 30% ya lo verán ustedes).**_

_**Sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes de Assassin's Creed no son míos, sino de Ubisoft, aquí les dejo el presente oneshot.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Vendedores telefónicos.**

Hay dos cosas que Aveline de Grandpré ha odiado siempre en su vida: Las alergias respiratorias, las cuales se debían principalmente a los problemas de adaptación de clima, y los vendedores telefónicos, a los segundos más que a lo primero.

Desde hace un mes que ha estado recibiendo llamadas de individuos insistentes en querer ensartarle una "ayuda contra el cáncer" de 400 mil dólares con un seguro de funerales de 100 mil dólares incluido, y desde hace un mes que ella les ha estado diciendo que no.

Aquella semana había sido fatídica para ella en cuestiones de salud: Alergias, fiebre, falta de dinero para hacerse unos análisis y descartar dengue, un trabajo de transcripción que ella ha intentado hacer, pero que la enfermedad la dejó tirada en la cama, etc.

Era demasiado en una semana y eso a Aveline le desanimaba.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

Mirando en la pantalla de su identificador, vio que había 6 rayas y un cero en medio de ellas.

Mala señal.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, hasta que quedó en silencio, aunque fue por un rato, ya que inmediatamente empezó a sonar. Así quedó durante una hora, hasta que Aveline, hastiada, tomó el auricular murmurando:

_- Dieu!_ (¡Dios!) ¡Qué gente tan insistente! ¿Aló?

_- Buenos días_ – le saludaron desde el otro lado de la línea -_. Hablamos de HSBC. Disculpe, ¿estoy hablando con la señorita Aveline de Grandpré?_

_- Oui, c'est moi _(Sí, soy yo). ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

_- Buenos días, señorita Grandpré, me llamo Altair Ibn La-Ahad y le hablo del área de finanzas de HSBC. El motivo de-_

- Amigo, disculpe que le interrumpa, pero no. No, no, y no. No quiero su seguro de vida. Y dígale a su jefe que no quiero más llamadas de este tipo. Con esta sería la séptima vez que me llaman ofreciéndome la misma cosa y de verdad me siento acosada. No quiero, no tengo el dinero y no podré mantenerlo. Muchas gracias.

Y colgó.

_**&%&%&**_

**Tres días después.**

- ¿Aló?

_- Buenos días, señora. Mi nombre es Ezio Auditore y le llamo de HSBC. Disculpe, ¿hablo con la señorita Aveline de Grandpré?_

- Sí, soy yo… Y no, no quiero su seguro. Buenas tardes.

Colgó inmediatamente.

_**&%&%&**_

**Otros tres días después.**

El teléfono sonó por quinceava vez.

Aveline, enojada, descolgó el auricular y dijo:

- ¿Diga?

_- Hola y buen día. Me llamo Shaun Hastings y le llampo de HSBC. El motivo de mi llamada es para ofrecerle un paquete financiero de seguros de vida contra cáncer por 400 mil dólares. El paquete tiene cobertura de gastos médic-_

- Tendré sexo contigo si le dices a tus amigos del banco que me dejen en paz.

- … _¿Disculpe?_

- Dije que tendré sexo contigo si le dices a tu jefe que borre mi número de la lista de acoso permanente. No estoy interesada en su maldito seguro de vida porque no quiero endeudarme con nadie.

- …

- Hasta luego.

_**&%&%&**_

**Dos meses después.**

Aveline estaba regresando de las clases de maestría cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Pensando que tal vez podría ser su tío Agate, quien estaba regresando de una misión como médico en Ghana, descolgó el auricular y, sonriente, saludó:

_- Bonsoir, mon chère oncle! _(¡Buenas tardes-noches, mi querido tío!), _comment avez-vous?_ (¿cómo estás?)

- … _Disculpe, no soy su… ¿oncle?_

- … ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho! Perdóneme. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

_- Uhmmm… De hecho, no creo que quiera. Le llamo de HSBC para ofrecerle un paquete de seguros de vida…_

- … ¿Ustedes no se cansan, verdad?

_- Bueno, es nuestro trabajo, señorita, aunque no le culpo de su molestia._

- …

- …

- Aún mantengo la propuesta que le di a tu compañero de tener sexo con cualquiera de ustedes a cambio de que me dejen en paz, ¿sabes?

- …

- …

_- ¿Sí sabe que es un número de larga distancia y que esta llamada está grabándose con todo y lo que usted dice, señorita?_

- Sí, lo sé, por eso te lo digo, amigo. Una tarde de sexo a cambio de que me dejen en paz. Buenas tardes.

Colgó enseguida.

- ¡Por Dios, pero qué gente tan insistente!

A la tarde siguiente de la llamada, un joven de piel morena clara, ojos grandes color castaño, cabello largo y ataviado con una camisa de manga larga, pantalones de vestir y zapatos llamaba a la puerta de la franco-americana.

Aveline, preguntándose quién podría ser, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y, encarándose al joven de cabello largo, le preguntó:

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

El joven, un poco sonrojado al ver a la chica, le preguntó:

- ¿Aún mantiene lo que me dijo por teléfono ayer?

_**&%&%&**_

**Un año después.**

- …Y fue así cómo Connor y yo nos conocimos – narró Aveline mientras bebía su taza de té de tilo y con una sonrisa tímida.

Phillip y Jeanne de Grandpré, los padres de la joven, se la quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Agate, su tío materno, se aclaró la garganta y, mirando a Connor Kenway, el novio de la chica, le dijo:

- Es una historia interesante y muy graciosa.

- Aveline de Grandpré, a la cocina enseguida – dijo la señora de Grandpré muy enojada.

- Sí, señora – replicó Aveline -. No tardo, Con.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Connor con timidez.

Mientras los tres hombres bebían su té silenciosamente, un grito surgió de la cocina:

- ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO DIJISTE ESO?!


End file.
